


The Wizarding War - Part 2 of the HPATLOLS Podfic

by imagitory, lilolilyrae



Series: PODFIC: Harry Potter and the Lack of Lamb Sauce [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF
Genre: 19 years later canon compliant, Character Death, It's more than that, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Podfic Length: 40-50 Hours, RPF, hpatlols, imagitory, just isn't a common tag, long podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagitory/pseuds/imagitory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What if Gordon Ramsay had been the new potions master instead of Slughorn?imagitory's take on the events during the last Harry Potter books, read by lilolilyrae.





	1. Chapter 61-65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-11-12  
> I recorded the first part of chapter 61 ages ago and tried to pick up where I started, hope it worked out!
> 
> I also didn't manage to edit much yet, so I hope the quali isn't tooo bad :s

MediaFire:

  * _**Chapter 61:[The Kransimir Scrapbooks](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jb4m5ccux373toe/61_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack.wav/file)**_
  * _**Chapter 62:[The Ministry Falls](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pag1bu1aka111l0/62_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_Lamb_Sauce.wav/file)  
**_
  * _**Chapter 63:[Escape from the new Regime](https://www.mediafire.com/file/03bxu6tathun6ct/63_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_..._edited.wav/file)  
**_
  * _**Chapter 64:[Who's Safe?](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c5je3826vz9y2h6/64_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_Lamb_Sauce_edited.wav/file)  
**_
  * _**Chapter 65:[R.J. Moon](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x4fv3j4htn0ccb5/65_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_..._edited.wav/file)  
**_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if you liked this, and bookmark if you want to hear more! I always post chapters with 5 read parts instead of uploading all into the same ao3 chapter, so you will get notified when I upload more :)


	2. Chapter 66-70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.11.18-17.11.18
> 
> QUICK INFO: I sometimes upload wip files that aren't too bad and that I want to upload to make ppl wait less, but I'll go over them and properly edit them in the future, so if you want to listen to something again or give the downloaded version to sb else, do check whether your file still says 'wip' or 'to edit' and whether I have already uploaded a new version :)

MediaFire:

  * [**Chapter 66 - The Creeveys' Departure**](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xbce3clq63t8gnu/66+Harry+Potter+and+the+Lack+...+edited.wav)
  * **[Chapter 67 - Rose and Lucius](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7spo7s7xnbj3k6s/67_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited.wav/file)**
  * **[Chapter 68 - September 1st](https://www.mediafire.com/file/an8t7yp87parp7o/68_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)** _  
_
  * **[Chapter 69 - The Hearing](https://www.mediafire.com/file/j27xz5au2zzn55i/69_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_mit_dementor_voices.wav/file)**
  * **_[Chapter 70 - The Sneak](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4cv40ebbhb2pp4b/70_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited.wav/file)_**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing with effects on some things like dementors now, hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 71-75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18.11.18-23.11.18
> 
> I also edited and updated some of the files from the last chapter :)

MediaFire:

  * [**Chapter 71 - Amycus Carrow**](https://www.mediafire.com/file/j34kjpzp1k66pcz/71_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_Lamb_Sauce.wav/file)
  * **[Chapter 72 - The Unfathomable Concept](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7jftnngnztz682b/72_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_Lamb_Sauce.wav/file)**
  * **[Chapter 73 - Still Recruiting](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c29sh2v2l6089kr/73_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)**
  * **[Chapter 74 - Halloween](https://www.mediafire.com/file/720gcv35wiy8nlr/74_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of.wav/file)**
  * **_[Chapter 75 - Ron's Fracture](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5nt2wmmkbf144mq/75_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited.wav/file)_**




	4. Chapter 76-80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-12-09  
> With the tumblr purge going on, I decided to at least check out some of the alternative websites... anyone here on dreamwidth? I don't quite know how that site works yet but I'm lilolilyrae there as well :)

 

MediaFire:

  * **_[Chapter 76 - Rejected Offers](https://www.mediafire.com/file/buhvu1w4ac1azt4/76+Harry+Potter+and+the+Lack+of+...+edited.wav)_**
  * _**[Chapter 77 - Bulstrode, Greengrass and Malfoy](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u2bzgv04z9010y2/77_Harry_Potter_and_the_lack_of_..._edited_maybe.wav/file)**_
  * _**[Chapter 78 - Christmas](https://www.mediafire.com/file/bo90pe0ybk5327c/78_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited.wav/file)**_
  * _**[Chapter 79 - A New Year](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2195sb5ubtd4m6c/79_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_imagitory_carols.wav/file)**_



* Chapter 80 - One Door Closes, Another Opens: ** _[WAV file](https://www.mediafire.com/file/o52u332mt8i41bq/80_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_WAV.wav/file) _**& _ **[mp3 file](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1ojcaqsvcph35fw/80_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_mp3.mp3/file)**_  


 

As I've heard from a few people that mp3 files are easier to handle than WAV, and I haven't heard from anyone that mp3 is problemtic (yet), I'd switch to mp3 uploads in the future :) uploaded the latest chapter in both versions so you can try it out, if anyone has any problems tell me and I'll keep uploading both versions! I won't do so otherwise as it's going into my mediafire storage space as well as just being another thing I have to do and my time's limited :s but of course I want everyone to be able to listen to it, so if anything's not working, let me know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of those are not my best work, I'm sorry.
> 
>  ~~Also, I definitely cannot sing, if anyone feels like recording the singing parts properly and woulld upload them somewhere for me to find and add to it I would be very grateful!~~ imagitory is not just an amazing author but also has an amazing voice, and sang the carols in chapter 79 for us! I didn't manage to properly layer it with some piano karaoke versions of the carols I pulled from youtube (yet) because I don't know the songs well enough to do it the quick way by just by listenig to and adjusting it the way I usually would, but once I have some more uni-free time I might still get around to it :)


	5. Chapter 81-85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02.02.19  
> Been a while that I managed to update, and now after finishing my exams I'll soon be on vacation for a week and afterwards getting my wisdom teeth dealt with, so it's just a quick productive streak in-between breaks, I suppose. Still, hope someone out there is still listening to those!

MediaFire:

  * **[Chapter 81 - Arjuna's Prediction](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qnpsi3cl351ykqu/81_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_mit_prophecy_reverb_at_min_13-15_mp3.mp3/file)**


  * **[Chapter 82 - Revelation of the Saeva Ward](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rhg4lg5imzxsvr1/maybe_82_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_hall_for_memory_%28mitte%29_evtl_hintergrundrauschen.mp3/file)**


  * **[Chapter 83 - The Three Fallen Wands](http://www.mediafire.com/file/94vlu4znk9ejtcj/83_Harry_Pottter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited.mp3/file)**


  * _**[Chapter 84 - Grief and Gillyflowers](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4pkai8xxdxbwk4z/84_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_copy_pasted_and_hall%252Becho_effect_memory.mp3/file)**_


  * _**[Chapter 85 - "We're Alive"](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wk6hw6mgjrmqidb/85_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_copy_pasted_and_hall%252Becho_effect_memory.mp3/file)**_



 

* * *

 

_I cried a lot while recording those last chapters... Tried to only let it show in my voice when a character was speaking and it fit to their mood at that moment, think I did a pretty good job at that... Yeah, it's always quite involuntary method-(voice)acting for me 😅 yes I'm emotionallll_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-02-02 In chapter 81 I played around with effects for the prophecy scene for a while as I wanted it to sound obviously different to the rest but also not use something too similar to the echo effect the dementors got... In the end I took a reverb thingy, hope you liked it :)  
> 19-03-08 Same problem with the memory in 82: Took an echo effect here, but I'm not quite content with the result yet... might redo that chapter anyway once I have the time, it does have a weird background noise at times :[  
> 19-03-10


	6. Chapter 86-90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019-03-31  
> I own none of those characters, neither the ones from JKR or the ones from imagitory, nor the one from Titanic(1997), and I don't own the audio of that either. I am not making money with this here. Pls don't sue me.

MediaFire:

  * **[Chapter 86: Rose's Promise](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a7ne7p5slyh1uc8/86_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_original_Titanic1997_audio.mp3/file)** _ **  
**_


  * **[Chapter 87: Malfoy Manor, Revised](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s07u08doc44efoa/87_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_copy_pasted_memories.mp3/file)** _  
_


  * **[Chapter 88: Action in America](https://www.mediafire.com/file/r3pw12vnob93pmx/88_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_slight_letter_wahwah.mp3/file)** _  
_


  * **[_Chapter 89: Cho shares her Secret_](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2a8nv64x3hg3uzi/89_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited.mp3/file)**


  * _**[Chapter 90: May 1st](https://www.mediafire.com/file/g7uzdrnura94wbp/90_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_memory_from_74.mp3/file)  
**_



 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-04-19  
> For Chapter 86, I also made a [version without the original Titanic audio](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jzr3dvmw77xvsey/86_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_without_insrts.mp3/file), just in case the other one gets taken down for copyright or whatnot :)  
> 19-05-05  
> Updates coming soon! My phone's in repair so i can't record right now but i should get it back this week!!!  
> 19-05-12  
> OmG it's been almost a month I'm so sorry! But I've got my phone back this week, and now finished my first exam so I actually had some time to record and edit on the weekend :) I hope you enjoy chapter 89, and 90's ~~almost done~~ finished now too!


	7. Chapter 91-95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-06-09  
> The rest is already recorded and I only need to edit it tomorrow!  
> 19-06-10  
>  ~~Btw once again with the song at the end of /93: I only read it cause I can't sing, so if anyone feels like recording that part...?~~  
>  19-06-11  
> Amazing [BonsaiBovine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonsaiBovine/pseuds/BonsaiBovine) agreed to record the song! But so far we only really have the lyrics, so if anyone is good at songwriting, let us know!

MediaFire mp3:

  * **[Chapter 91 - The Three Break-Ins](https://www.mediafire.com/file/b01ay0m7tch61bs/91_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_memory_etc.mp3/file)**
  * **[Chapter 92 - The Tide Turns](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cddowj6pxs694pm/92_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_blending_out-in_between_parts.mp3/file)**
  * **[Chapter 93 - Lightning Striks](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gsmi2gmm24zy6be/93_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_TEMPORARY_VERSION_WITHOUT_SONG_with_memory_ch68_and_blendinout.mp3/file)**
  * **[Chapter 94 - The Battle Of Hogwarts](https://www.mediafire.com/file/llld1h1g686syek/94_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited.mp3/file)**
  * **[_Chapter 95 - And So I'll March On_  
](https://www.mediafire.com/file/akcu174s4sk5jck/95_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_partly_with_memories.mp3/file)**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-07-06  
> This monster (94) is one! hour! long! I think that gotta be a record.  
> Sorry that it took me so long to upload, I've been busy with uni, then there was comiccon, and in-between I've somehow gotten swept up in the Good Omens fandom, so I've been writing more than I've been recording... but I should at least manage to post c95 before going on vacation!
> 
> 19-07-10  
> Update!  
> If you came so far, let me know! I would love to know who's still listening :)


	8. Chapter 96-99 (Final Chapters!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-07-19  
> 96/min24 killed my voice I'm telling ya. Bloody houseelves
> 
> 19-08-11  
> Ugh my laptop won't let me download stuff for some reasons?? Thankfully I have the actual recordings already on it, and uploading should be no problem, I just wanted to re-record a few sentences with mispronunciations and stuff, guess you'll have to live with the faulty versions for now... oh well.
> 
> 19-08-15  
> I honestly. absolutely. just cannot believe that this is over. It is the middle of the night right now, and I am just- oh man. On the one hand I never wanted this to end, on the other hand here I am at 1am trying to finish editing before I go on vacation. Sorry that it took me yet another month to record and edit those last chapters. In my defence I was busy moving out of my dorm room (next semester is my semester abroad), but honestly I still spent too much time with fandom than I actually should have.  
> Anyways. Gosh. I finally finished this, and I wanted to upload the last few chapters in one go so that everyone who gets bookmark notifications sees them all. I think I already said this on tumblr somewhere- this is like finishing a good book, bitter-sweet, nice to have finished it and at the same time I want to crawl back into the story or take on the next big project.  
> Imagitory, you are such an amazing writer, and I am grateful to have been a part of this.  
> Everyone listening to this- I hope you enjoy the last chapters and the epilogue, despite my technical difficulties I think they turned out alright. If you do like them, please let me know! And if you have any fanfiction I should record next- well, it might take a while until I get to it honestly, but I am always open to suggestions :)  
> <3<3<3

MediaFire mp3:

  * _**[Chapter 96 - Fear Versus Love](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hegmpfw8iu9i8i9/96_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited.mp3/file)  
**_
  * _**[Chapter 97 -The True Master of the Elder Wand](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x7l6m5760xg3wig/97_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited_with_memory_from_78.mp3/file)  
**_
  * _**[Chapter 98 -The Spark](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dqk7iuwk157hpcr/98_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_..._edited.mp3/file)  
**_
  * **[_Chapter 99 - Epilogue_](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mrnenev1jbhowe8/99_Harry_Potter_and_the_Lack_of_Lamb_Sauce_..._edited_last_chapter.mp3/file)  
**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19-07-29  
> I still can't believe it's over now! (just finished recording)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed my reading of this beautiful story!
> 
> Kudos and comments sustain me!


End file.
